Archangel's Daughter
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Series of little scenes featuring Celeste and Gabriel from "On the side of the angels" that have no place in the story. Some other characters may be included in the scenes. These can be read without "On the side of the angels".
1. Oranges

Oranges

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-This will be a series scenes that will not be making it into my Celeste and Castiel series. I'm planning on making these only Celeste/Gabriel scenes, but some other characters may make it in here too. I will not be updating this as often as On the side of the angels. **

**A/N-Celeste is 16 in this scene.**

**Characters in this chapter: Gabriel, Celeste**

* * *

Celeste loved oranges.

Orange juice, orange flavored candy, orange slices etc.

When she was younger, when she said she wanted an orange, her mother would have to peel the orange and then pull it apart into separate slices.

When her mother died, Gabriel didn't quite understand how to do it.

* * *

Celeste came down the stairs.

"Good morning", Gabriel said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. No more nightmares about car crash", she said.

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Orange slices", she said.

"Now we're talking", he said setting a bowl of candy orange slices in front of her.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant real orange slices", she said.

"Why would you want something like that?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I'm a growing girl who needs nutritious food because we all can't eat our weight in sugar and still look good", Celeste explained.

"Fine. More for me", he said, taking the bowl of orange slices for himself. He snapped his fingers and an orange appeared in front of Celeste.

She just stared at it. "Peel it", she said.

Gabriel got ready to snap his fingers, but Celeste stopped him.

"Do it the human way", she said.

Gabriel grabbed the orange and started to peel the skin off of it.

When all the peel was off, Gabriel turned to Celeste. "There", he said.

"Pull the slices apart", she said.

Gabriel growled and pulled the orange slices apart and placed them in a bowl. He placed the bowl roughly in front of Celeste and said, "There! Happy now?"

She looked sadly at the bowl of orange slices.

Gabriel felt bad about upsetting Celeste, so he reached over and took one of the orange slices and stuck it in his mouth.

This caused Celeste smile.

The two sat in the kitchen eating their orange slices, content with life at the moment.


	2. Tall Tales

Tall tales

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Obviously this takes place during Tall Tales, where Sam and Dean inadvertently meet Celeste for the first time. Celeste is 14 when this takes place.**

**Characters is this chapter: Celeste, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Bobby**

* * *

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked as Gabriel let them into the professor's office.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years. There you go, guys", he said. Gabriel noticed Sam's EMF reader. "What the heck's that for?" he asked.

"Just find a wire in the walls", Sam said.

"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good", Gabriel said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead", he said bluntly.

"Oh. What happened?" Dean asked.

"He went out that window. Right there", Gabriel said.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who found him", Gabriel said.

Just then, Celeste came running into the office.

Sam and Dean were shocked by the appearance of the small girl.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. Her gaze fell to Sam and Dean. Celeste blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry", she said, "I didn't…"

"Sweetheart, we'll leave as soon as these gentlemen are finished. Go finish your homework", Gabriel said.

Celeste nodded and left the room.

Sam and Dean turned to him.

"My sister. Our parents died a couple of years back", Gabriel lied.

"So…You see it happen?" Sam asked.

"No. I just saw him come up here, and uh, well", Gabriel said trailing off.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't alone", Gabriel said with a gleam in his eye.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked.

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her", Gabriel said.

"You saw this girl go in, huh? Did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, no", Gabriel answered.

"You ever see her before, around?"Sam asked.

"Well, not her", Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat", Gabriel told them smiling.

Dean laughed while Sam glared at him, Gabriel grinning all the while.

"One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah", Gabriel said.

"So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?" Sam asked him.

"'Course not. Why do you ask?" Gabriel asked getting suspicious.

"Aw, just curious. Thanks", Sam said.

With that, the two left.

"Gabriel? Who were those guys?" Celeste asked him later.

"Trouble", was all he said.

"I still can't believe you killed that poor man", Celeste said.

"Cece, he had it coming", Gabriel told her. He took her hand and teleported them back to his apartment.

* * *

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer", Bobby said.

"But I…" Sam started to say, but Bobby cut him off.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car", Bobby told him.

"Yeah", Sam said.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear", Bobby snapped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with", Bobby said.

"Uh..." Sam said.

"I got nothing", Dean admitted.

"Me neither", Sam added.

"You got a trickster on your hands", Bobby told them.

"That's what I thought", Dean said.

"What?! No, you didn't", Sam complained.

"I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue", Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight", Bobby said.

"The laptop", Sam said.

"The tires", Dean said finally catching on.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles", Bobby said.

"So, what is it - Spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick", Bobby told them.

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator", Dean said.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty; knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that", Dean told them.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly", Bobby said.

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked.

"The janitor. Still doesn't explain the girl", Sam said.

"What girl?" Bobby asked him.

"He had a girl with him. Said she was his sister", Dean said.

"Girlfriend maybe?" Bobby suggested.

"No. The girl looked around 14. Really young", Sam said.

"A creation?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but the girl's not important", Bobby said.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his living room reading the World Weekly News.

Celeste was in her room doing homework.

He flipped through the tabloid looking for new ideas. He turned to his dog and said, "Come here".

The dog jumped down and bounced over to Gabriel.

"Could you eat? I could eat. Come on", Gabriel said. He got up and went into the kitchen with a glass of champagne in his hand. Gabriel looked at the table and said, "Something's missing".

Two women appeared next to him, dressed in sexy lingerie.

Celeste entered the living room and gasped, covering her eyes. "Virgin eyes", she said, "Put some clothes on".

He snapped his fingers and he was dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and a jacket.

The women disappeared.

"Thank you", Celeste said walking into the kitchen.

"Spoil sport", Gabriel grumbled.

"Hey, what you do when I'm not here I don't want to know", she said pouring herself some soda; "You know I hate staying here with you".

"Well princess, your parents went on vacation and left you with me", Gabriel told her as he bit into a chocolate covered strawberry.

"You mean you basically kidnapped me", Celeste said.

"No. I used my awesome skills to get your mother to let you stay with me", he said.

"Whatever", she said, "Night". Celeste went into her room.

Gabriel sighed and retired to his own.

* * *

**I've written something about Celeste and Gabriel regarding April Fool's Day, but I'm not sure where to put it.**


	3. April Fool's Day

April Fool's Day

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I haven't posted Changing Channels yet, but it's coming. Be patient with me.**

**Characters in this chapter: Gabriel**

**Characters mentioned in this chapter: Celeste, Castiel, Sam, Dean**

* * *

April Fool's Day is a trickster's favorite day.

He can play pranks, deadly and deserved, but still on the funny side. He remembers when he the college Professor for sleeping with young girls.

That had been partially because of his protective feelings over Celeste.

Or when the pledge leader was made to slow dance with an alien or the animal tester had gotten his arm chewed off by an alligator.

Celeste had been furious with him about the professor, but thought the slow dancing alien was hilarious.

The last prank had been Celeste's idea.

She was a lover of animals and she couldn't sit by while animals were put through that kind of torture. She thought he deserved it. She hadn't been happy when he trapped Sam, Dean, and Castiel in TV Land.

He knew she was only mad at him, because he involved Castiel. Gabriel thought it was Castiel's fault for trying to bust the guys out. He remembered how she coddled Castiel and tended to the cuts and bruises on his face.

Yes, April Fool's Day is a trickster's favorite day, but every day is April Fool's Day to a trickster.


	4. Secrets

Secrets

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Tabitha is Celeste's mother. Celeste's step-father's name is Johnathan for future reference. **

**Characters in this chapter: Gabriel**

**Characters mentioned in this chapter: Celeste, Tabitha, Zachariah**

* * *

Gabriel knew a few things about secrets. His whole life was built on secrets. He couldn't take the fighting between his brothers, so he skipped out of heaven and pretended to be the Norse God Loki. His best kept secret of all, Celeste.

Celeste was his daughter. She was his best kept secret until those Winchester boys.

Now over half of the heavenly host knew about her and were vying to get their hands on her before she could become a full angel.

Especially Zachariah. Zachariah had been one of the angels who came to earth and killed all the nephilim and their mothers.

Their fathers had their grace and their wings ripped off.

The angels had thought death was too easy. The now fallen angel should have to live with the guilt of the death of their child and love.

Of course the heavenly host knew Gabriel had sired a daughter with a mortal woman.

Celeste was allowed to live for 2 reasons. 1. No angel would go up against an archangel and 2. No command came from God for her death. Besides Celeste, Gabriel had many other secrets.

For example, Tabitha had died pregnant with Gabriel's second child or that they had had an affair while she was still married to Celeste's step-father.

Gabriel had never wanted children, he'd never wanted to be a parent, but when Celeste had been born, his mind had been changed.

While Celeste was his best kept secret, his biggest secret…he wanted to be human. After Celeste's birth, he wanted to be human.

To have a family. To be truly happy.


	5. The Castiel Doll

The Castiel Doll

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N-This is the explanation of the Castiel doll frequently mentioned in the Castiel and Celeste series and why Celeste loves it so much.**

**Characters in this chapter: Celeste, Gabriel, Castiel, Tabitha**

* * *

Celeste was 8 when she had to go to the emergency room for the first time. She had been riding her bike when she ran off the road and tumbled down a hill.

Sticks and rocks embedded themselves in her leg.

She called for Gabriel or Castiel, but no one answered.

Luckily, some neighboring boys had seen her little accident and took her home.

* * *

Hours after arriving at the hospital, they prepped her for surgery.

Before they wheeled her away, she cried, "Mommy, I'm scared!"

"It'll be okay sweetheart. Angels are watching over you", her mother told her.

'Then where were they when I cried for help?' Celeste thought. She felt a large hand take her small one. She glanced over and saw Gabriel. She smiled at him.

Gabriel looked over at Tabitha and said, "I'll take care of her".

"I know you will Gabe", her mother said.

Celeste thought she imagined the whole thing.

The sedative the doctors gave her was starting to take effect.

* * *

Celeste's surgery went well and they wheeled her into recovery.

Castiel, meanwhile, was in the gift shop downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked him.

"It's customary to buy someone in suffering a gift, correct?" Castiel asked.

"Celeste isn't going to care what it is as long as it comes from you", Gabriel told him.

"But what do 8 year old girls like?" Castiel asked him.

"Dolls, candy, unicorns", Gabriel said naming a few.

Castiel sighed. Then he thought up an idea and disappeared.

* * *

Castiel stood by her bedside and laid the gift next to her. He had found a doll maker who lived in Argentina and asked him to make the doll in his own likeness.

It became a tradition.

For every vessel Castiel took, he would have another doll made for her, so even when he wasn't there for her, he was.

* * *

**There's a reference to Season 8's episode called, "Goodbye Stranger". If you can catch it, I'll send you an excerpt of "Everyone deserves to fly", the next story in the Castiel and Celeste series.**


End file.
